Sonny with a Chance of Hanging Out
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: All the producers of Condor Studio are at a meeting, so all stars have the day off! Chad wants to hang out with Sonny, but Sonny would much rather have a picnic with her So Random friends! Will Sonny's day off go according to plan? Channy included!
1. Chapter 1: Day Off

Sonny with a Chance of Hanging Out

Chapter 1: Day-off

Disclaimer: This is my first time writing a disclaimer, so I own what I do, and don't what I …don't? Yeah! Like, you know, SWAC! Except the plot is totally mine! I've been daydreaming it for several days! But I could own the peached glazed donut, I dunno. I kinda wanna try it now!

A/N: Written: 5/28-5/29/09

* * *

(Scene opens with So Random and MacKenzie falls studio)

"Great rehersal, everyone!" Marshall applauded his teen actors from his executive producer chair and walked away, doing whatever he does.

"Yeah, Tawni! That was actually a good sketch you thought of!" Nico agreed while they took off their tutu costumes. The latest sketch was about ballerinas in tutus tooting on the train to Tawni Town trumpeting with turtles.

"But you know, just…these tutus--!" Nico continued.

"Dude, I know! We're hot!" Brady exclaimed as he turned his legs, checking himself out. "Check me _out!_"

Sonny, Tawni and Nico comically jaw-dropped towards Brady.  
"Beep-beep-click." The blond-headed boy tapped each co-star's jaw up, then stood grinning before them like an idiot.

"Anyway," Sonny exasperated. "I'm so pooped from all this work. We've been doing nothing but shows now!"

"Well, what'dya expect?" Tawni bounced. "This IS show business."

The group walked over to the costume room and put their tutus away.

"Well, yeah—but we haven't even had a real break for ourselves! I mean—we were taping while eating breakfast!" Sonny pouted.

"Speaking of breakfast—mine was all plastic-y—" Brady spoke in remembrance.

"You ate the props for the sketch! Of COURSE it'll be plastic!" Zora shrilled and bounced.

"Then what did we eat?" Nico pondered.

"You don't wanna know…" Sonny huffed, pushing the guys out of the costume room.

***

Marshall walked in to the props room with Ms. Bitterman at his arm and found the So Random cast chilling there.

"Aw! There you kiddos are! There's an emergency meeting with M-Mister C-Condor," he said, quivering at just the sound of the man's name who could cancel your show.

"Why's it an emergency?" Nico asked, as everyone turned to face Masrhall.

"W-Well, there's a writer-strake going on for some of the shows here. And Condor plans on canceling a show today at the meeting!" Everyone wide-eyed him in shock. "Not that WE have anything to fear!" Marshall smiled with panic—a bit too much of a smile. "No! You guys are our own writers—we're in great shape!...Yeah," his smile somewhat faltered into a clench as he swung his arm to scratch the back of his neck. "Guess—I'll be going now. So, you guys have the whole day off. But remember—don't stay up too late, you have a sketch to do tomorrow." He made a V with his fingers and pointed it to his eyes, then everyone else, despite it being out of context.

"C'mon, S'nookums," he nuzzled his nose with Joy and then went out the door.

"This is great! We have the day to ourselves!" Sonny clapped.

"Time to go shopping!" Tawni chimed.

"Cool wid us," Nico got up from his seat, Grady followed. "Yeah. We'll go to the arcade then."

"No!! Freeze!" The brunette declared, pointing at the standing people.

They froze as Zora carried a horrible gnome face of bringing up her lips.

"Zora, unfreeze!" Sonny directed.

"Choo! Eugh, thanks," Zora nasally said, wiping her nose and the context on the palm of her hand.

"You guys. We hardly ever do anything together after we're out of the studio. Let's go hant out!" Sonny pleaded. A wonderful idea then came to her." Let's go to the Woodland Park and have a picnic! It's great outside! C'mon!" Sonny beamed.

"I'm in," Zora raised her hand.

"Yeah, cool. So're we," Nico and Grady high-fived. All eyes turned to Tawni, who was still filing her nails.

"What?" she peered up. "Eugh, let's see." She turned around to the mirror. "Mirror, mirror in the room, should I go on the picnic too?" She smiled Barbie-like at it and the decision. "I can go!" She jumped from her seat, second-thought, the quickly peered at her wide mirror. "And," she continued. "I'm PRETTY!"

"Let's all meet up there at lunch time! I'll bring the food," Sonny exclaimed.

"I'll bring the Frisbee," Nico suggested.

"Yeah, and I'll bring the picnic cloth and the bubbles," Grady added.

"Great! I'll go bring my bows and arrows!" Zora jumped and then wildly scampered to the far side of the room trying to find the specific props.

"Um, Tawni," Sonny walked behind the pretty blond girl. "Aren't you gonna bring something?"

Tawni looked up at Sonny, then mindlessly casted her hand out. "Don't worry! There's enough of me to go around!"

"Yes, there certainly is…" Sonny dryly said.

Sonny turned around to face the guys who stood near the window and scrunched up her face in thought.

"What exactly is a writers strike?" she question.

"Psh. Farm girl," Tawni muttered as she smoothed her nails.

"Hey!"" she backhand slapped Tawni on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Tawni cried.

"AH!" Zora yelled, in the far back. All heads turned to her in bewilderment when she shrugged. "There's a strike going on right outside."

"Sonny, THIS," Nico and Grady dramatically showcased the window, "is a writer's strike."

Perplexed, Sonny walked over when a glazed donut with peaches splattered on her face.

"What is this?" she cried, as she wiped the glaze off her face with the side of her hand. A plethora of more food products flew to the trio.

"Free food!" Grady and Nico cheered, catching whatever flew at them while protestors roared below.

Sonny brought her finger to her lips, licking the glaze. "Yum!" She toothily grinned.

"Hey!" Zora's voice screamed from behind. "If a sandwich flies up, give it to me, K? No pickles!"

The trio stood out by the window, staring at each other and shrugged.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked the first chapter! I have this outline of funny phrases I wanna include and stuff, but yes—of course, there will be Channy! I just really like making up stories in the episode layout, so in my notebook here, there's all these scene directions and stuff—but online, it would sound corny, lol. Please review!

**Oh, and in this story, Sonny finds Chad playing on the guitar and he plays her a song, and then he sings to it. Then Sonny'll sing with him. So I was wondering if the song 'Crush' by David Archuleta would fit their singing styles and what not. If not, any suggestions? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chad's Invite

Sonny with a Chance of Hanging Out

5/30-6/1/09

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Seriously, I don't think I've ever been as focused for a fanfic than this one before! I'd like to thank 2011-National Treasure, sonnycentral, Kylie Robbins, Channy14, Sunset Clouds, and Quills-and-Wands.

Oh, and sorry about the 'Brady' part in the last chapter….I have no idea why in my mind, I read 'Grady' but wrote 'Brady', lol! Oh, and in this scene, imagine Sonny's hair like how it was in the 'Princess Protection Program'—when it's in a ponytail and she's wearing here dress. She looked gorgeous that way so that's what Sonny looks like here!

PS: Would anyone be generous enough to post the 13th episode of SWAC!?!?! I've been stalking youtube all day to see if anyone's posted 'Battle of Network Stars'!

Summary: All the producers of Condor Studio are at a meeting, so the stars have the day off! Chad wants to hang out with Sonny, but Sonny would much rather have a picnic with her So Random friends! Will Sonny's day off go according to plan? Channy included!

* * *

Sonny was in front of the TV in the prop house, sitting in a comfy sofa in which her head couldn't be seen from behind, like the door. Excitement filled her up—to spend such a beautiful day with her friends, how fun! Lucy and Sonny would always have picnics, back in Wisconsin, except theirs was usually during stormy weather or in the snow. The best one was when they had a picnic on the frozen lake. Smiling at the memory, Sonny looked at the cut-out in her hand—a smaller replica of herself—a paper doll. She beamed at herself—to the doll of course. Paper Sonny was "defaulted" in a tank top and short shorts. Humming to herself, the real Sonny used her thumb and forefinger to observe the accessories for Paper Sonny—which were all based of her actual clothing. Something made a repetitive noise behind her—heavy footsteps entered in her room, familiar footsteps.

"Hey, Sonny? You in here?" The notorious tween heartthrob/heartbreaker called out. "CDC is in the [prop] hou-u-se!" He howled, whispering at the word "prop".

In horror, Sonny quickly covered Paper-Sonny's front. "Chad! I'm not wearing anything!" She yelled, clearly wearing a white sundress fashioned with purple flowers on it. It complimented her beautifully with her hair in a smooth ponytail (**A/N: Think Princess Rosalie (Demi) in 'Princess Protection Program')**

Chad shuddered and, as he walked on in and hadn't seen Sonny since she had sat hidden in the couch, and squeezed his eyes shut, spinning around. "Oh my gosh—Sonny, I'm sorry!" he squeaked. Flabbergast, he stood with a hand covering both his eyes while the other was behind his back. His back faced Sonny as his cheeks burned brightly.

The So Random star quickly placed a paper outfit similar to what she was wearing on top of Paper Sonny's body, delicately pressing the holds so they would stay attached.

"All done!" She grinned.

Chad, hand still on face, turned towards her—two fingers separated so that Chad Dylan Cooper could peek in between. "Wha—? But you just said you were…un—" he couldn't bring himself to say any words associating with what he imagined how Sonny was just few fast seconds ago. "You know what I mean!" he roared, his cheeks still aflamed.

"Yeah! She was!" Sonny waved Sonny Jr. towards the boy and got up from her seat as Chad walked up to her, his front hand down, his other hand still behind him hidden.

Chad narrowed his eyes at the thing Sonny was holding. "You're _kidding _me…" his face dropped, staring unbelievably.

Sonny continued grinning at him. "Isn't this so cool!? I found them on this week's Tween Weekly edition! There's paper dolls of Tawni and I with the same outfits as us and cute accessories! Cute, huh?" She shoved the doll towards Chad a bit. With one hand, Chad gently grappled the paper doll and stared at it.

He dryly chuckled, "Cute…" Sonny bent towards the table to put the extra paper clothes and accessories down. As soon as she wasn't looking, the egotistical boy pouted, shaking the doll in his hands. "Stupid cute!" he hissed at it.

Sonny pulled up and glanced at him—frowning. "What was that?"

"Wha—Nothing! Pssh, pfft—puh! Chad stuttered, dropping paper Sonny on the table, then reposed himself into his normal conceited self and flopped to sit on the couch, his unseen hand quickly hanging behind the head of the sofa. Sonny narrowed her eyes at Chad in confusion and took a seat by him—not a close one though. She had to admit—Chad looked pretty handsome in a white thin tee with an open Amazonian green collar shirt. But a So Randomer could _never _think that, could they now?

"What do you want, Chad?" she annoyingly asked. He smirked and shrugged, giving a quick tug on his collar –a display of his high ego.

"Well, all stars at Condor Studios have the day off and I though we should gang out," he cockily smiled, before he realized what he said.

Confused, Sonny brought up her nose and gave out a "huh?" Momentarily, she heard something fall on the floor behind the couch as Chad jumped from his slumpy relaxed position.  
"I mean go out!" he waved his hands infront of Sonny, his cheeks never fully returning back to its normal shade after the 'naked' scenario. Sonny's 'huh?' look soon became more defined. With an add of a look of horror, her face grew pale.

"Heh-ahhh—Did—I say--?" Chad stuttered. This _wasn't _him! He was the one who usually pulled all the strings so why did he keep embarrassing himself in front of Sonny!?

"I meant 'Go _HANG _out'," he quickly ran the words out of his mouth, pleading with Sonny—leaning ever closer.

Sonny just stared at him numbly and then shrugged. "Sorry, can't." And with that, she stood up to walk away.

"Hold up," Chad called and jumped up. He slowly took a deep breath and then shined his pearly whites to Sony, who stood with her arms crossed, a neutral expression on her face.

"Let's try it again," he smiled with a smug, emphasizing the words. "Sonny, I am _Chad Dylan Cooper. _Chad Dylan Cooper should NEVER be told 'no'. Your turn!" he fake-smiled. Sonny couldn't stand his conceitedness.

"And I'm Sonny! I'm the girl who doesn't let Chad get what he wants!" She too fake-grinned.

"—Dylan Cooper," he added.

"What?" Sonny asked, taken aback.

"Well, it doesn't give the same affect unless you say the whole thing," he explained. Chad's expression turned soft. "Poor thing. You're still pretty new to all this Hollywood stuff and how everything works out, aren't you?" he mockingly smiled as if she were a lost little girl. Sonny gave up.

"Chad, I can't go," she restated. "My friends and I've already planned to spend all day at Woodland Park. Go write up a sweepstakes or something---_Spend a day with Chad Dylan Cooper_," she mockingly waved her hands about as if the words were headlines.

"I can't believe this," Chad announced in despair, softly placing Sonny's hands in his. "I've actually tried _hard _today to not act boastful—a 'jerk,' if you will. It's taken me…_so _long, to gain the courage to ask you. The foul atmosphere between us was finally settling into one of tolerance and—"

"Oh Chad…Save it," Sonny softly whispered, quickly placing her finger on his lips to shush him (his eyes popped out), only to have her expression turn dark. "That line's from last week's episode of MacKenzie Falls." Chad gave her a look. "Not that I would know or anything!" Sonny defended, shaking in annoyance. "But you can't fool me!"

"—Friendship," Chad completed his sentence, numbly looking at her. "Well, fine then," he spat.

"Fine."

"Good!" he stared her down, scowling.

"Good…" Sonny clenched her teeth, pressing her nose up against his.

Glowering, Chad scurried out the room, leaving one last "Good!"

"Good!" she ran towards and screamed out the door. Was it just Sonny, or did he seem to carry a hint of sadness when he left?

"Stupid jerk," she muttered, walking towards the couch when she spied something on the floor.

"Hey Chad," she called out, back to normal. "You forgot your—".

She picked up the item; in her hand was a magnificent yellow rose that gave off a refreshing and soothing fragrance. There was a note tied onto the purple ribbon with it that read:

_Sonny, I'm glad I met you. _

_Love, Chad_

_PS: I write 'Love' on all my notes, so it doesn't really mean anything_

_PPS: Burn this note—I have to uphold an image, you know!_

"…Rose…" Sonny numbly finished off her sentence, staring at the rose before her. In the note, she could see that Chad had erased the 'CDC' after 'Love' and had replaced it with 'Chad'.

Blowing it off, she walked in front of the Prop House couch and picked up two pairs of Paper Sonny's shoes. "Which ones should I wear at the picnic?" she muttered to herself, observing the purple ballet shoes and the white strappy heels and comparing each against her sundress.

"This one's good!" She grinned, choosing the purple shoes. Hearing a rumbling sudden sound behind her, she turned around to see Chad in the air vent above, peering below at her, behind the bars.

"Good!" he arrogantly smiled, then roughly backed up out of sight. Suddenly there was a hard thump above. "Ow!" Sonny heard a muffled cry from the vent.

Sonny stood, staring unbelievably at the empty vent.


	3. Chapter 3: HidenSeek

"Man, dis is the bes' picnic, eva!" Grady munched on his apple pie that Tawni had bought.

The So Random teens relaxed in the Woodland part near Los Angeles a little bit after noon. The sky was blue and clear--bright and sunny-and yet there blew a gentle breeze sailing through. A picture perfect day--the trees' leaves were strikingly lavish while a nearby creek hustled and bubbled westbound. The picnic basket was nearly empty as crumpled paper plates, wet cups and dirty lips and bowls cluttered. While Zora laid belly down on the thick tree branch high above the other kids.  
"Yo bro--let's play some frisbee," Nico stood, reaching over for the disk after he howled in agreement with his best pal. "You girls gonna join?"  
Tawni spun over while sitting on the cloth, her legs behind her. "In _these_ manicured nails? No way!"

Sonny, with her hair in a smooth low side ponytail and white and purple sundress, heard a whiz of air beside her when Tawni screamed.

"A rock just dropped on me!" She cried.

All eyes turned to Zora, who was positioned right above Tawni, sweetly smiling down at them.

Sonny wrinkled her nose. "Why are there rocks up on a tree?"

All Zora could do was shrug. "I dunno, but it makes a heck of a fort!" she maniacally smiled.

"Well," Sonny suggested to the others. "Let's play something we can all do!" She pondered for a moment, then widely grinned. "Like hide-n-seek! I'll be the seeker!" Under a unanimous decision, everyone stood up and stretched.

Tawni trudged herself up. "But my designer outfits will be soiled! And my hair!" she stomped over to Sonny in a frown.

"I'll have you know that conditioned hair and stupid nature just do NOT mix!" the blond girl hissed.

"Come on," Zora pulled Tawni to outside of the clearing and within the woods as the blond kept screaming "Hair…Eww…PRETTY!"

"Eh!" Nico pointed to Sonny. "No peekin'." And with that, Sonny slapped her hands over her eyes shut.

"1…2…3…"

With a grin, Nico and Grady comically tiptoed towards the woods.

"…98…99…100!" The grinning Sonny opened her eyes. The sun overhead started to set as she heard little kids play on the playground by the tree she stood by.

"I'm gonna find you guys!" she beamed and headed out to the woods.

"Gotch'ya!" she jumped beside the group of loosely distanced trees, only to find a family of chipmunks race up a tree. Just to be sure, Sonny gazed above incase Zora was secretly swinging with her legs high on a branch. The girl continued yelling her friends' names. "I give up you guys. Come on out!" Seeing no one, Sonny continued walking.

The woods were pretty small compared to tiny national preservations and the trees were loosely spread apart so there was still visibility—if someone was walking towards her a hundred feet away, Sonny could still easily see them. On her side though were densely crowded shrugs and trees, almost forming a stiff wall in which she couldn't see past. The woods didn't creep her out—but being alone when the wind shrilled past the great oaks or owls "hoo'd" was intimidating. Sonny scurried to reach for her cell phone in her dress pocket when she heard a hustling sound in the great enormous trees beside her. Her eyes never leaving the sight of the sound's origin, Sonny quietly pressed herself to another tree so she hid unseen if the source of the noise appeared.

"You guys," she whimpered. "This isn't funny!" Her heart, she could hear, was thumping excessively, her palms sweaty and a frightened look on her face as soon as she heard a soft but nasty growl. A branch snapped on the ground—Sonny couldn't take it any more. Shielding her closed eyes with her crossed arms in front of her, she screamed bloody murder. Suddenly—she heard an antagonizing roar right in front of her face, but it slowly turned into maniac hyena laughter. It wasn't until a distinct scent entered through Sonny's system—an animal with minty breath? Sonny dropped her hands.

"CHAD!?"

The young man in front of her laughed hysterically, his voice tinkling, his eyes pressed tight due to all the pressure his laughter caused. Forcefully shoving him, Sonny scowled.

"What are you doing here, Cooper?"

Chad's eyebrow raised as his laugh faltered. "Oh, so suddenly we're on last name terms now?" Sonny avoided the question, then suddenly gasped at him.

"Is MacKenzie Falls playing hide-n-seek here too!?" she grinned. With his eyebrows still raised, he weirdly looked at her.

"Wha—no! What is up with you guys always playing childish games?" in unbelievably asked in a high pitched voice. She shrugged. He took a deep breath as she restated her question, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he quickly stated—his voice getting higher. Something behind Chad Dylan Cooper caught Sonny's eye—A black handle that looked like a nylon casing.

"What's that?" she narrowed her eyes, trying to stand behind Chad, who knowingly knew what she was trying to do and circled around her.

"Nothing!" he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "Nothing," he repeated, playing it cool and shrugged.

"Let me see!" she whined, chasing after him once again. After minutes of their screaming and them turning in circles, Sonny suddenly tripped on a rock in the way. She gave a yelp and braced herself to hit the rough object when she felt an arm catch her around her waist, and be pulled up right against Chad's front. Warm chestnut met sparkling ocean blue when the two locked eyes; Chad's breath got caught.

"Could you _be _any more clumsier?" he hissed, dropping his hands quickly and then pulled a strap over his head, holding a guitar case. Sonny's expression lightened.

"Chad! You play!?" she looked up to him with earnest. Her gaze caused Chad to blush.

"Yeah…" he shuffled his feet and momentarily became quite intrigued with looking at them.

Sonny leaned in towards his downward face, sweetly smiling. "Can I hear you play something?"

"No," Chad promptly stated, looking up and started to move along—to who knows where but he had to leave immediately. The even this could cause—his image could be tarnished!!

"Wha –? But why?" Sonny argued. Chad spun and faced her, looking haughty and hot.

"Sonny—you can't just tell Chad Dylan Cooper, and I _quote—,"_ he dramatically emphasized. "—'_Chad, as much as I'd love to come and bask in the glory of your Chadness, I can't make it'_. You can't tell me 'no' and then come join me!"

Sonny sputtered. "Oh yeah? Well, wha-? What?" She shrilled. "I told you that for your birthday party, not today! Stop changing it out of context!" She kept trying to keep pace as Chad tried walking away until he jerked, stopping again.

"Sonny, it's still a 'no'." He resumed speedily walking but this time Sonny didn't follow.

"You jerk!" she cried, her hands tightly clenched. "You came waltzing in to my prom uninvited! What about that? Huh?!" Chad stood facing her at a distance, both glaring. He held back his tongue from saying it was because he wanted to have danced with her but—Chad Dylan Cooper would _never _do that. Not NOW, anyway. This is what made him such a great actor, winning him so many Tween Choice Awards, apart from all the others—he could hid his feelings well. Well—except that one time with Sonny on their fake date, but the last thing he needed was Sonny to know he actually cared for someone besides himself.

Sonny gave up. "Chad," she sighed sadly. "I thought we were actually starting to get along." The way she said it, it broke Chad's heart deeply—yes, Chad Dylan Cooper _did_ have heart for this girl.

Still glaring, he walked back to her, snapped her arm and dragged her, retracing their steps. "What are you doing?" she whined, trying to release herself from Chad's clutch as Chad's hand softly fell and held her hand peacefully. She couldn't see the front of his face, but realized something was up.

"Can I play you something?" he softly asked, still not letting Sonny look into his face. Sonny gently smiled.

"Alright!" Her face fell and frowned. "But let go of me!" She tried yanking her hand again but it was of no use. She was finally at pace with Chad. He scoffed and quickly glanced at her.

"Because you can't walk!"

Sonny took offense. "I can too walk! It was just one trip!"

Chad shrugged. "Fine," he stated.

"Fine!" Sonny bantered.

"Good!"

"Go—AH!" She screamed, tripping once more immediately, face-faulting. With her white spaghetti-strapped sundress soiled, Sonny stiffly pulled herself up to her knees and glared at the three-named-jerk in front of her, who couldn't stop laughing. He then crouched to his knees and smirked.

"Are you, Sonny? Are you _really _feeling 'good'?" He chuckled again. Sonny death-glared him.

"…Yes!" She hissed.

"Good!" He jumped up and walked forward, not bothering to lend her a hand. All she could do was gap at him.

"Good!" she screamed back, and then dropped to the ground, her face leaning on her hands, her elbow bent on the ground. "We've GOT to stop doing that," she exasperated to herself.

From a distance, she heard another "Fine!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and got up, chasing after him.

**A/N: So I keep finding tons of people adding me on alert or putting me or this story as their fave—and yet there are no reviews from them! Why!? =( I love hearing from you guys! And I love it even more when you give me advice! (No flames though!) **

**Also—I was thinking, I know I reported earlier that Chad would be playing the song 'Crush' by David Archuleta and be singing it too, and then Sonny joins him. But now I'm reconsidering---she Chad Dylan Cooper make up his OWN song for Sonny Monroe? If he makes up his own song, then the next chapter **_**probably **_**won't be out til next week, cuz I love writing songs and poems and I'm very determined to whatever I do!**

**And sorry this took so long to update—I saved my little brother from this 2 feet by 2 feet slab or rock and so the right side of my right foot is skinned off….and there's a bunch of whiteness stuff. Is that fat!? **

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Act

I'd like to thank all who's reviewed, and placed my story or me on their favorites, and/or put me or my story on alert.

(See what I'm doing here—I'm thanking you guys so for people who have added me to their stuff without reviewing, they'll review now!)

(This goes in order of who's read first! And my apologies if I forgot to add someone, though I doubt it because I'm somewhat OCD and have kept every email alert of what someone's done on my story)

2011-National Treasure, KeroWitch101, sonnycentral, Kylie Robbins, Channy14, truluc, Sunset Clouds, Blinded by Science, Quills-and-Wands, FlowerBud, Kitten1596, Gilaureloth, Kerropiyvonne, JonasObsessionx, b-Kaz, ersy, wiswinagirl, Sugar911, Sweetgalsab, Demi-Fan-Channy, baconluver, maimaiflower, ., , ShelBeexLee, TheEntertainer26, heymanox, percabeth97, Hornmeister Love, Fanficxox, Victorias Twisted Angel, Sarah.

Now, on with the story!

FREEZE! The disclaimer---Oh yeah. Coming out of my fantasy, I now seem to remember I don't own anything except my SWAC paper dolls I made!

* * *

Evening had set in, the sun's rays hit the trees in a magical glow. In the outskirts of the Woodland Park, four kids hide in the trees.

"I can't hold this position any longer!" yelled Nico, tangled within the branches, his feet touching nothing. Grady, closer to the thick trunk of the tree, hanged upside down, also tangled. Tawni, rarely a team player, gave up the first 20 seconds at the beginning and sat beside the trunk, ripping out wild flowers beside her, extremely bored. Zora, as it would be, was nowhere to be found.

"I dunno about you!" Grady grinned, swinging on the inner part of his knee upside down. "But I'm kinda used to being upside down."

"Yeah?" The teenager trio heard a raspy girl's voice from inside the tree. "Wait til you get on your feet. You're gonna puke and spray like a sprinkler!!" Zora's voice boomed as everyone looked around for her.  
Giving up, Tawni chuckled. "Well at least the blood's _finally_ going to his brain!" It had been 30 minutes and she hadn't seen how pretty she was, so she quietly pulled out her mirror in her purse. The blond boy crossed his arms and stared at the teen queen disapprovingly at that remark, then felt something poking him at his feet.

"Dude, you know I can't stand being tickled! Stop touching my feet!" Grady giggled. Nico leaned forward from the branch he was sitting on the see his pal.

"Man, I ain't the one touching yo feet. Uh...you've got a ...feathery visitor on ya," Nico stammered wide-eyed.

"What?" Grady frowned, trying to swing his body up. He then saw a vicious looking hawk stare beadily at him, pecking at his flesh uncovered by his sandals.

"Awh, hi birdie!"  
And with that, the hawk hysterically attacked Nico and Grady, commotion running amok on that one tree.

They all screamed.

"SONNY!!!!!"

* * *

"This is my favorite spot to play," Chad said softly as Sonny sat beside him, their knees touching, them facing each other. The brunette looked around—they were sitting on a bench in a small clearing with beautiful greenery and flowers around them. She couldn't help but appreciate the romantic moment--along with the fact that Chad would be playing her a song. She glanced over at Chad, who was warming up. Despite his fair skin tone, faint pink glowed from his cheeks.

"And why is that?" she smiled over to him, in response to his statement. She felt unusually comfortable with him and wished an argument didn't strike near.

Chad softly looked forward, his gold hair dancing with the breeze, his crystal blue eyes lit as it captured the last of the sunrays; he shrugged.

"It's just so peaceful here. And when you're here, you feel like a little kid—innocent with so many dreams and no one telling you what you have to do..."

He glanced at Sonny, finding her lost behind the smile she carried, and smirked at her.

"Even _I_ need a break from Chad Dylan Cooper. He's such a jerk," he rolled his eyes mockingly as Sonny playfully shoved him.

"What did you do with 'CDC'?" Unlike other times, Chad didn't feel the need to banter back.

"So…" a smile crept up on Chad. "Wanna hear a little bit?"

Sonny widely grinned. "Yes, please!" A quick breathily laugh escaped Chad's lips.

He started strumming a soft tune, a beautiful yet sad one. Sonny was instantly inside the music—she closed her eyes, feeling light and carefree as the gentle wind blew the couple into magical places—their own soundtrack playing. With Sonny's eyes softly sealed over, Chad took the chance to gaze at her as he played—he had this song memorized by heart.

And like that, the ballad was done. Sonny's eyes flew opened to find Chad apologetically smiling at her. "You like? I made it up."

"I love!" Sonny beamed. "I never knew you played guitar. Don't you play at the studio?"

Chad shrugged. He felt that if there was anyone he could have the faintest thought of trusting, it would be Sonny. But these feelings were new to him—to trust himself over to a person, not just trust but actually form a deep relationship with—excluding romance—this was foreign to him.

Chad stared down, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "I guess…" Sonny saw this was difficult for him to speak of but he still wanted to tell her. "I just wanna have it separate from the celebrity life, you know? Like it's just _my _thing—whenever I want to…escape?" Then he smiled at her. "Besides, music from the heart is the one thing Chad Dylan Cooper _can't _beat in terms of perfection."

"Wow Chad," Sonny gaped breathlessly. "I never know you could be so… _deep_!"

And with that, Chad wore his conceited look, "Oh yeah—I'm _all _deep, _all _amazing, _all _the time."

"Well," Sonny stood and swiped her dress. "On that note, I guess we better head back to reality, shall we?" she giggled. The girl started walking forward, leaving Chad in payback for when he ditched her but noticed he hadn't moved from his seat.

"Chad?" she dryly chuckled in question.

He peered at her innocently, almost as if he was going to regret his action soon. Cotton candy would have gone to shame if compared with the color of Chad's cheeks and it would have perhaps melted if they did come into contact with his face.

"I wrote this song," he hesitated. "And I was wondering—since this morning actually—if I could play it for you," Chad's voice started getting high-pitched and his words flew into a ramble.

"Well, it's not FOR you, just—" he stammered. "I was wondering if you could sing the girl's part for me. I-I wrote it recently and wanted to see what you thought of it. So that's why I wanted to hang out with you but then you—"

"Chad!" Sonny dryly chuckled again, sitting beside him once more. "Let's see it," she leaned over towards him as he reached over below to pick up a notebook from the guitar case. Holding out the notebook, Chad flushed as Sonny smiled at him, took it, and placed it on both of their laps; Sonny curiously read over the lyrics, analyzing the notes written write under it and smirked at Chad. The song was titled "The One". Was Chad serious enough to actually write a song about himself? Or is there someone else in the picture?

"Crush?"

Chad shook his head in disbelief as he pulled the guitar close to his body. "You have _no _idea…"

Anticipating the song, Sonny widely grinned, "Be careful Cooper. Don't start crushing on yourself or MacKenzie on your show will end up in a coma. Maybe they'll boot you out because of your ego and So Random will finally take your spot!"

Chad curled his lips and then grimaced. "Haha, Sonny. I love how funny you are."

Sonny perked up. "Really?"

"No."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I had to end it there! I'm just very OCD about my song at the moment and I've written down the lyrics a week ago, and wrote the chords for the music last week. There are a few tight spots in the song that sounds icky, so hopefully I can just change the chords without changing the lyrics. So yeah—But I will definitely be able to post up the next chapter by Thursday because duh—who's gonna spend their 18th birthday online? Lol—Yep, I'm turning 18 tomorrow—June 16 and I'm getting SWAC presents! I currently have paper dolls I made of Tawni, Chad, Sonny, and Zora…and her gnome! Can anyone help and tell me where to find full-body pictures of Nico and Grady, like—their feet included? I have pictures of them on my profile, so "check it out"! And soon, hopefully before the month's over, I'll have the score of my song and perhaps even a tape of me playing it! I'm not sure about singing though--perhaps when I get the house to myself, if you know what I mean!

**And also—can anyone share some possible pranks the cast and Chad could pull off when they're at a slumber party in Sonny's house? Yep—that's right people. My next story will be about that, plus Channy of course!**

**Oh, and REVIEW please! C'mon—I mentioned you above….and if you're a newcomer reading this, then I'll mention you next!**


	5. Chapter 5: The One

I'm so SO sorry I didn't update yesterday—I was way too tired from the sleepover the night before which occurred on my birthday! I received perhaps 30 minutes of sleep total. And then we're having an Indian party this weekend, so my mother and I had to cook and clean the whole day. But you're not here to read this, are you?

Oh, haha—so the song is like a music medley from bits and pieces of: "This is Me," "Gotta Go my own Way," "Gotta Find You", Celine Dion's style, "Fly with Me," "What Hurts the Most," "My Immortal," "I'll Follow You in the Dark" (It really helped that Sterling actually sang it. My, what a gorgeous voice he has!), "Crush" and "Little Too Late" by David Archuleta, Phantom of the Opera style, and Hannah Montana's "I Miss You" (I'm not sure if that's the real name of the song) and "Could He Be the One". Oh, and also "Before the Storm," by Miley and Nick—that song's amazing!

Thanks for reviewing or adding me/the story after the last chapter: **Kylie Robbins (she gave me my first wonderful long huge review. Ooh, how I love those!), sawyer105, sonnycentral, ShelBeexLee, 2011-National Treasure, Avril101, Owl Emporium, inluvwithcdc, Alekim, Victorias Twisted Angel, TheEntertainer (he leaves such AMAZING reviews!), xxLoveLifexx, Sweetgalsab, b-Kaz, Demi-Fan-Channy, whoever ….. is, Kerropiyvaonne, Keirah (I was her first reviewee!! Plus, I realized all the letters in my first name except for the 'K' are in her/his username!), and Jizzle Pop (formerly Quills-and-Wands), **AlexaJ, ajanssen, MikkiANNE, twilightloverx**.**And thank you all for the birthday wishes!

Disclaimer: HAHA! I actually do own something now!! The song!!! But alas, not for what it's being played for…and also all the songs it's made up from. And the quote from New Moon. Oh, and I am the proud owner of the actual script for "Sonny with a Chance", episode "Guess who's coming to Guest Star?" …course, I don't have it yet. But I won it off ebay and it was my birthday present! It should be here within two days! EEep!!

Summary: All the producers of Condor Studio are at a meeting, so the stars have the day off! Chad wants to hang out with Sonny, but Sonny would much rather have a picnic with her So Random friends! Will Sonny's day off go according to plan? Channy included!

* * *

In the song, Chad's part is in normal font, Sonny's is _italicized. _And **bold **is when they're both singing in harmony!

* * *

Recap: _"I wrote this song," he hesitated. "And I was wondering—since this morning actually—if I could play it for you," Chad's voice started getting high-pitched and his words flew into a ramble._

"_Well, it's not FOR you, just—" he stammered. "I was wondering if you could sing the girl's part for me. I-I wrote it recently and wanted to see what you thought of it. So that's why I wanted to hang out with you but then you—"_

"_Chad!" Sonny dryly chuckled again, sitting beside him once more."Let's see it."_

* * *

And then Chad started playing and sang—not playing, _bewitching. _He tried forgetting how Sonny and him came from rivalry shows, all their past fights and tried staying with the 'here and now'. Sonny, on the other hand, was so enchanted she nearly missed her first line to sing.

It's been so long  
to find myself but  
baby, you're the one  
my heart—don't break it

While I sit and think  
of the jerk that I've been  
I can't believe  
that you could ever be

The One—You're so darn funny  
The One—You're stupid cute  
The One—Ooh, I can't believe I'm sayin'  
but were we were meant to be?

We've had our fights, we've had great days  
Sometimes I feel--like you're too sunny to be real  
And other days I can't stand you  
**But that doesn't change my heart  
When I meet you from the start**

_Could you be the one  
Who holds me tight for comfort  
Never letting on  
_(The One)  
_This diva must be dreaming  
But I can't tell what's going on_

(I'm your One)

**And maybe someday I'll know  
That you would always be the One**

Girl, there's something 'bout the way you always smile (_always be the one_)  
But knowing we're the star-crossed lovers, we were never meant to be

(_Why? Oh why not?_)  
There's a place in my dreams--that's where you'll always find me

_But really?_  
(Oh really)  
_Why can't they let us be?_

(sad ballad instrumental with them vocalizing)

Love of mine  
Someday you will see  
That we could never be  
but you'll always be the one

It's been so hard (_so hard_)  
to see you go (_Don't go_)  
But it's not our time, our place  
They can't stand this mistake  
(_Oh, I miss you_)

The One--_You make my heart beat stammer_  
The One-I love it when your eyes do glitter  
**Someone—whom I'll always fight with**  
**but never ever let it get in our way**

The One

_The One_

The One  
(_Could he be the one_)  
(vocals)

The last chords died, the TV stars' magical moment gone but Chad and Sonny continued gazing at each other's eyes. With her cheeks burning, Sonny leaned back and pressed her back to the bench, staring numbly upfront—realizing what they've done. The lyrics ran through her mind and how overwhelming it was to her—_was the song written about their relationship? _

It sure sounded like it. Chad, too, had forced himself to break all contact with Sonny as he sat up straight, alert and in racing thought.

"Chad," Sonny soothed. "You sang and played beautifully, I mean it! Your crush will love it!" Sonny gently placed her hand on Chad's knee.

"Thanks," Shad mumbled, staring at his lap and avoiding to show Sonny his blush before he smirked up to her. "She's hard to please—and denies that she likes me. But…" He let the sentence die—he didn't want to give too much away yet, then changed the subject.

He looked up again. "Wow, Sonny. I –You sang so beautiful—like," he embarrassedly chuckled, "like an angel."

Sonny was impressed with this new Chad, and couldn't help but beam. "Awh, thank you, Chad. That's really sweet of you."

With a light chuckle, Chad shrugged and rolled his eyes before turning to Sonny. "I _do_ have my moments, you know."

Again they locked eyes, before Sonny's face heated up and she tried snapping out of it when a fantastic idea came to her. "Can you teach me that instrumental part?" she sweetly asked as she picked up the guitar.

"Sure," he chuckled, confused on why he didn't feel like being a jerk now. "Um..." He had no idea how to approach teaching her. "Here," The boy got up, moved over to Sonny's right side and slid closer to her as she correctly held the instrument. Carefully, Chad slipped his hand behind her band, over her left arm and on top of her hand, which rested on the guitar's neck.

Sonny then adjusted her sitting position, leaning into Chad's body, their heat mixing.

"So, the main chords are A, D, B and G," Chad pressed on, trying to get his mind to stop thinking of how close they were and what her touch did to him. That's why he had stopped always placing her arm around Sonny—he was scared of the foreign feelings for someone whom he shouldn't had felt it with.

"Like this?" Sonny grinned at him, forming an E flat chord. Chad's firm fingers suddenly yet softly moved Sonny's soft delicate fingers to the right position, keeping it there.

"B…" he gazed at her. Locking eyes, she bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

"There…" he smirked. For the next 20 minutes, hearts furiously were beating, minds racing with thoughts not their own and fingers stayed permanently on each other. This is what their relationship was—delicate hearts hiding behind pride of the tween shows and business industry.

With each chord he taught, Chad's body pressed closer towards Sonny, and when the last chord faded out, their bodies were one. As silence rose, little chickadees sang their sweet song, echoing through the woods.

"You think you got it?" Chad muttered in Sonny's ear, causing her to flush and shiver.

"Yeah, thanks," she looked into Chad's eyes, feeling every breath and movement he made. Over the time, Chad's hands fell off Sonny and were found wrapped around her waist as Chad slowly rested his chin on Sonny's shoulder, submerged in her fruity fragrance and soft curls.

"I love this song, Chad. Even more because you played it for me," Sonny lightly smiled, their foreheads and nose slightly touching.

Chad smiled and rubbed his nose seductively on Sonny's flesh—her nose, her bare shoulders, and stayed like that. The teens stayed in position for what felt like eternity.

"Chad," she slowly giggled.

"Hmm?" he moaned, his lips pressed against her shoulder.

"You're laying on me…"

Faster than a penny could fall on the ground, Chad jumped out of his seat, his words meshed into one huge sound. "And-I-was-just-about-to-leave!"

He was too embarrassed: Chad paced away from the bench, stretching his arms and placing them above his head as he faced away from Sonny. Unbeknownst, Sonny had enjoyed the moment and silently giggled at Chad's reaction. Pulling up the guitar to her, Sonny started practicing the new song—etching it to her memory.

A few yards away, Chad clenched his eyes shut, opened, and then his eyes wandered forward. Chad's face was poison-apple red and he would never be able to face Sonny now. It was then when he heard a discordant pluck on the guitar and Sonny's grumbling.

"Ow!" She pouted, tightly pressing on the finger in which the string had scrapped under her nail.

Chad raced over in a panic and took the guitar out of Sonny's hands. "Baby, are you alright!?" Sonny was taken aback, but then giggled.

"Of course, Cha—"

"Not _you!"_ Chad snubbed at Sonny while she jaw-dropped in disbelief.

"Come on," he baby-talked the guitar, packing the guitar into its case. "Let's get away from this guitar _plucker_." He gave Sonny a mockingly disgusted look, eying her and walking away.

"Chad!" she stated with force so he turned. "It's just a guitar," she frowned, despite a smile playing at her lips.

The heartthrob tilted his head. "And _that's _what a person who couldn't play _would _say!" he smirked.

Sonny felt her heart drop; after all they've been through today… With her hidden hurt feelings leaking out her clouded expression, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Chad Dylan Cooper, you're _so unbelievable—_"

""Unbelievably amazing! I know! I don't try," Chad conceitedly grinned at himself. This was the only way to cover his heated face—by regaining his boisterousness and power.

Sonny's rage started to boil, her sunny nature being rained upon by the single-sparkly-eyed jerk and before her words would go to far, she used every once of energy to bite her tongue and turn around, stomping away.

Her mind was racing, she didn't know what to do with him! And hour ago, he had been so soft and carrying—the jerk was back now.

Heavily trudging her feet, Sonny was soon stopped by a light hand on her shoulder. Yes—Chad had stopped her, but that doesn't mean she had to face him.

With hands on hips, Sonny seethed. "What, Cooper?"

She heard a chuckled from behind. "Sonny, I'm sorry. But you, out of all people, should know that Chad Dylan Cooper loves to tease!" he smiled, turning her stubborn self to face him. Sonny didn't buy it.

"Why do you have to act like a jerk?" she tiredly sighed.

Chad smirked and leaned in towards her face, a trance forming between them. "Why are you such a diva?" he quietly stated, only to stand back up straight and laugh out loud. "I mean, _come on, _Sonny! Did you seriously just stamp your foot?!"

They both chuckled, lowering their gaze on one another.

After a moment's hesitation, Chad walked backwards as Sonny watched him.

"Well, catch ya later, Sonny," Chad clicked his tongue and winked at Sonny, throwing out his fingers into a point at the So Random star, then turning around to pick up his guitar case on the bench.

He could finally breathe again, be able to think clearly—her presence was so intoxicating, he couldn't stand it. With all the clues he let slip, he _may _as well confess now to the world, "Hey, CDC here and I love Sonny Monroe—nothing confusing 'bout that! Peace out suckaz!" She made his heart go on a roller-coaster ride, making it heavy and uneasy to steer as she foul-mouthed him and other times—his wild heart felt light and carefree, still uneasy to steer.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice a certain someone following right behind him until she called his name.

As Chad half-turned, Sonny flew at him, bombarding him in a tight awkward hug. Taken by surprise, his arms were stiff and out beside Sonny.

"Wha—?" Chad said in shock, sweltering at how close him and Sonny were.

"Thanks, Chad. I loved hanging out with you!" she widely-grinned, breaking away from the hug and taking a step back, before Chad could hug her back.

He quickly snapped out of it. "Y-Yeah, well. That's just how Chad Dylan Cooper _rolls. _Always the best," he smugly grinned, popping his collar arrogantly.

Rolling her eyes, Sonny smiled and turned, only to feel Chad's arm catch hers.

"Hey," he called out, pulling her to him. "Thanks for…" Chad rolled his head, smiling. "You know. Listening and just being with me. I really appreciated it. Another hug?" he meekly smiled.

Sonny's eyebrow raised mockingly. "Why does Chad Dylan Cooper need a hug? He can get a hug from anyone he wants, can't he?" She stepped closer into him.

Chad grinned. "True. He can. But it's not everyday he gets a hug from a _friend_."

Sonny couldn't resist—she slid her arms under his as they rested on each other's shoulders for a bit.

After a moment, they let go, still holding each other at a distance—Sonny's hands on Chad's side as his were on her waist.

"Aren't you glad you ditched your friends to hang out with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't ditch—" She softly pondered when it hit her.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE STILL HIDING!!!!" she panicked, and with that, jumped out of Chad's embracing arms and speedily sprinted into the distance.

"Bye Chad!" she yelled behind her through the woods, dodging the random plants on her way.

Chad watched the figure diminish into the sunset in front of him, her hair bouncing back as it waved a goodbye of its own.

"Bye, you dork!" Chad yelled out over, widely grinning—something he usually only did with Sonny. He swung the guitar case strap over him and too strolled off into the distance, carrying Sonny's sunny smile.

* * *

A/N: **That's not the end yet!!!** As this is in episode format, there's always the epilouge at the end!!! Hope you enjoyed it. I know reading only the lyrics doesn't give the full effect of what I've been trying to create, so I wrote the music for it on the piano and hopefully before the summer's over, I'll post a tape of me playing it on the piano...not sure about singing it though. We'll see, and also I'll post up the score with lyrics on my profile within a month--hey! It's hard work!!!

Please review now!!

PS: Anyone know any good sleepover pranks? Please answer in your review so I can use it for my next Channy story!

PPS: Oh, and so I was watching the full episode of 'The Heartbreak Kid" on youtube and was wondering--what do YOU think happened all before the scene showing Sonny and Chad on Lookout Mountain? Like what they talked about while he picked her up, when he drove there. It'd make a great Channy fluff one-shot!!


	6. Chapter 6: Epilouge

Before I forget—I ain't not got nothing to own =D Except my song!!

People I'd like to thank who reviewed, kept me or my story on alert or on favorites in a semi-random order: **Kylie Robbins (she gave me my first wonderful long huge review. Ooh, how I love those!), sawyer105, sonnycentral, ShelBeexLee, 2011-National Treasure, Avril101, Owl Emporium, inluvwithcdc, Alekim, Victorias Twisted Angel, TheEntertainer (he leaves such AMAZING reviews!), xxLoveLifexx, Sweetgalsab, b-Kaz, Demi-Fan-Channy, Channy14, Keirah (I was her first reviewee!! Plus, I realized all the letters in my first name except for the 'K' are in her/his username!), and Jizzle Pop (formerly Quills-and-Wands), Sunset Clouds, LovetheCityGirl, kitten1596, ****Gilaureloth, ersy, ****truluc, ****Blinded by Science****, FlowerBud, , Kerropiyvonne, JonasObsessionx, wiswinagirl, Sugar911, baconluver, maimaiflower, ., , heymanox, percabeth97, Hornmeister Love, Fanficxox, Sarah (whom I met at a Girls State convention last year!), signed anonymous, Wishes2MakeWishes, ****hgrhfgds, DannySamLover20 , Namichan11 , hakmat manaa, fantasypen2 , MusicFreak-Twilight, ****KeroWitch101, Suka4Luv**, Always Juliet, itheller, AlexaJ, ajanssen, MikkiANNE, twilightloverx, brown-eyed-girl 14.

And a return shout out to: **yetti**! And I swear there was someone else who gave me a shout-out also…….drat, I'm sorry that I can't remember!

Wow—56 people! Crazy! But I sincerely thank you so much—you guys are what kept me going, actually finishing the story, ha-ha! It'd be so extremely fantastic if we could get this story to 100 reviews!!!! EEEP!

* * *

Moonlight had settled over the Woodland Park, highlighting all nightly creatures. In the scene was a young woman, searching around for her friends, holding her cell phone out as a flashlight.  
"I know you guys are close by!" she sing-sang out. "I hear your cell phone, Grady!"

The girl heard the ringtone close by, but couldn't tell where the source of the noise could be. She was so close to the end of the woods—the grassy park laid in front of her just 10 feet away. It was then that she heard a hawk perched on a tawny branch above her. Bored after beadily watching her, the bird started pecking at what seemed to be hanging off the branch above it—a sandal?

And stuck _on _the sandy was Grady's cell phone ringing away. She cautiously took it away from the creature but then stared at the bird in horror.

"You _ATE _Grady!?" she yelled shockingly.  
The bird shrilled after that. Sonny placed her hands on her hips and frowned.  
"It was the cheese in his pants, wasn't it!?" Again, the bird cawed.

"Oh!" she laughed at the bird. "I _WILL _avenge my friends!" Sonny spoke eagerly, closer and closer taking a step towards the hawk. Even the bird knew it should be fearing for its life right now.

"I WILL AVENGE THEM, I SAY!!!!!" she screamed manically, pointing at the bird before jumping to reach the branch.  
"Give them back! Poop 'em out! I---Oooh! What's this?"

On the ground was a white crumpled paper. Sonny leaned over to pick it up. It read:

_Dear Sonny,_

_You're a _horrible _seeker!_

_Love, your So Random friends (and Tawni!)_

_PS: We're going to the Arcadia to munch on Eei-voila-hawke!_

The bird cawed questionable, being rewarded with Sonny's smile.  
"Yeah! I will go follow them!" Sonny beamed. Her face froze when the hawk plummeted to a lower branch, staring eye-level at Sonny bleakly once more.

"Nice birdie…" she dryly laughed, taking a step back, their eyes locking.

"KREEEE!!!!!" the hawk made attempts to attack Sonny as she yelled, screaming out of the woods.

* * *

A/N: By the way, please **don't delete the alert thingy** for this story! There's still a bonus chapter that'll contain a link to the score/sheet music for the song 'The One' and hopefully a video and me performing it!!

Oh, and hehe, about me asking for help in the prank department, I meant while the whole cast is awake, up until 4am; Chad and Sonny'll be up til 5am ; )

Kay, for any newcomers who don't understand: My next story will be about when Sonny invites the So Random cast and Chad to her house for a sleepover/slumber party. And basically, the whole night will be full of pranks pulled on one another—each one will be pranked. **But what pranks?** I have some pretty good ones by **NamiChan11, **but **I would like to hear your guys' opinion.** And as you know—I love my episode formats, so it must be "Disney-rated", as in no "spin the bottle". And yes—I'm still working on updating the poemy Channy thing "How Do You Know He Loves You?"

Plus…I STILL DIDN'T GET MY "Guess Who's Guest Starring?" SWAC script yet! Apparently the seller didn't mail it til the past weekend, so it'll hopefully arrive on Wednesday-Thursday.

Lol, anyone see the MacKenzie Falls website/ promo? Gosh—I love it. I don't know how Chad could stand all that drama; if I were him, the whole way I would have to recover myself by watching 'So Random' =D

Oh, and make sure everyone counts how many times 'princess' or 'princesa' or something of the like is said… (or would it be 'shown'?! Like if they try to post up the title secretly somewhere?)…to unlock a never-before-seen episode of 'Sonny with a Chance' on DisneyChannel (dot) com!

That would be horrible if all my author notes were actually longer than the main Chapter 6 itself. Aw well!

PS: Noticed if you say '_Eei-voila-hawke'—_sounds like "Evil Hawk"? =) (evil grin!)

Please review!!!


End file.
